A New Life
by Animefan7063
Summary: They survived alone, gone on countless missions, fought powerful ninja, and even went up against the One-Tailed Jinchuuriki. Yeah, they've done it all but this? This was on an entirely different scale. How the hell are they suppose to take care of two children? (Revised copy of "Once Upon Again").
1. Prologue: Nightmare

A/N: So here's the revised version of "Once Upon Again". This story takes place after the Tsunade Retrieval saga. The main characters are Naruto, Sasuke, and my two OC characters, Sakorra and Konoha. The story follows the lives of these four characters. Note though that Sasuke DID NOT leave the village. "A New Life" is similar to "Once Upon Again" but with a different feel. The beginning of the prologue is the same; however it is extended. This story is going to have about 20, 25 chapters, though it seems like it'll be longer. Well enough yammering; on with the story.

NOTE: There will be many fight scenes and some of them will be violent (will have large amounts of blood but nothing too gory). I will exaggerate the fighting styles and techniques of certain characters. There WILL be character deaths. You have been warned.

* I want to try to achieve a goal of at least 3 reviews. Getting them really gives me motivation to continue *

"A New Life"

Prologue: Nightmare

"Talking", '_Thinking' _

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, I do own my own OC characters.

All was quiet in the palace, not a sound ran through its many corridors. All that could be heard was the wind gently moving the lake's surface. Most of the palace's inhabitants were sound asleep, though one was wide awake. It's pretty ironic, though, she could've sworn that Firebenders rose with the sun and yet she felt at perfect ease when the moon's luscious light radiated off of the southern palace lake, creating a glare off her window. The four year old preferred the dark rather than the light, the opposite of her twin sister. The girl was fairly certain that Sakorra was sound asleep due to the light snores echoing from down the hall_. _

Judging by where the moon was, she could guess that it was around 1:30 in the morning. The child quietly slipped out of bed and tip-toed down the hallway and up the Grand stairs to her elder sister's room. There, she gently opened the door and saw that she too was fast asleep. After successfully slipping in and walking to her bed, the girl slowly pulled the drapes that surrounded the sixteen year olds bed. Gingerly, she shook her sleeping form.

"Tsukino…. Tsukino, please wake up.", the girl whispered.

The older girl shifted in bed, obviously trying to go back to sleep. When the constant shaking didn't seem to end, she finally sat up and snapped at her sister_. _

"Konoha, what could you possibly want at this time of the hour?"

"Sorry, I can't go to sleep. Could you read me a story?" the child asked innocently, putting on her cutest face.

The older sibling sighed and put on a thoughtful expression. To the child it seemed as if she was mentally listing the pros and cons of reading to her. As if to answer the toddler's question, the teenager got out of bed, picked up her sister, and began walking to her destination. Once she made it back to the child's room, she tucked her baby sister into bed and sat down next to her. "Let me guess, you want hear about that story right?" the elder questioned only to be answered by the rapid nodding of her sister's head.

"Well, alright. Once upon a time there was a war between all the great bending nations; the Water tribe, the Earth kingdom, the Air nomads, and the Fire nation. The Avatar, the world's savior, had gone missing. His absence resulted in the extermination of the Air nomads and the persecution of the other nations. About 100 years later, two kids from the Southern Water tribe-"

"Mommy and Uncle Sokka.", the toddler interrupted.

"Yes, yes I was getting to that. Anyway, they discovered a massive iceberg with a boy inside, our father. When they shattered the iceberg, a blinding light shot up to the sky. They say that when the light shined, the eyes of all the past Avatars glowed. Mom said the moment Dad came out of the iceberg, she knew there was something special about him."

She paused to see if her sister was falling asleep, however to her dismay, the child was fully awake. After being urged on to continue, she went on with her tale.

"So, Mom and Uncle had bought the boy back to their village where they found out that he was an Airbender. You see, this was a big deal because it was believed that there were no more Airbenders.

"But… isn't Oma an Airbender too?" the toddler questioned.

"Yes but even though she's the eldest of the four of us, you know that this story takes place years before she's born. Now let me finish the story so the two of us could actually get _some_ sleep. Remember how I said there was a light that shot up in the sky? Well, that light was seen by a Fire nation naval ship lead by Prince Zuko, the Fire Lord's son. So, while Mom and Dad went penguin sledding, the ship was heading towards the light. After they finished sledding, they discovered an abandoned Fire navy ship. When they went inside they found out that Dad's been in the iceberg for 100 years. When they exited the ship they activated a booby trap"

The teenager stopped and giggled when she saw the terrified expression on the four year olds face. No matter how many times she's heard this story, she always acted surprised at the most dramatic parts. "The trap made a flare explode from the ship, causing Prince Zuko to go to the village. This angered Uncle and the villagers. They thought Dad was purposely trying to signal the Fire naval fleets."

"But why didn't they trust Daddy?" Konoha asked.

"Well let's put it like this, would you trust a random kid that came from an iceberg and could Airbend when the Airbenders were extinct?"

"No…."

"Exactly. Because of this, they banished Dad from the village. Unfortunately, when they did that, Prince Zuko arrived at the village."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah I know, but don't worry, Dad comes back just in time. In order to get Zuko away from the village, Dad revealed himself as the Avatar. Zuko took Dad as his prisoner and went away with his fleet. But before you can say anything, Mom and Uncle left the village to go rescue Dad. What they didn't know was that Dad was already in the midst of escaping. By the time they arrived, Dad was about to fly away on his glider. But, out of nowhere, Zuko jumped on him and dragged the two of them down to the deck! When they got to their feet the ultimate showdown was about to begin."

To Tsukino's delight, the toddler looked tired and began having trouble keeping her eyes open. She knew that by the end of the story, the little girl would be asleep.

"You know, you look so tired, I might as well end the story with a cliffhanger." the elder sister teased.

The child gasped and sputtered incoherent words at an alarmingly fast rate. She was driven to find out what happened at the end of the story (even though this was the billionth time she'd heard this). Noticing the spark in her sister's eye, Tsukino continued.

"Alright, alright I won't be cruel. You see, like you, Prince Zuko is a Firebender. When he fought Dad, he began shooting fireballs left and right. They were so powerful that they knocked Dad into the ocean. Mom and Uncle thought Dad was a goner. In a surprise twist, Dad shot out of the water using Waterbending! Prince Zuko and his crew were so shocked that Dad was able to knock them all off the ship with a water whip. With that Mom, Dad, and Uncle fled away. This was what marked the beginning of their adventure to save the world. That's the end of the story kido. So, what did you-"

Tsukino stopped mid-sentence when she notice that her sister was asleep. Smiling to herself, she pulled the covers to her sister's neck and gave her a kiss on her forehead. With that she turned towards the door to head back to her own room.

"Goodnight Tsuki"

Turning around, the teen saw her sister sitting up, and rubbing her eyes.

"Goodnight sweetie", she said smiling sweetly. She walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Yawning, Konoha snuggled up against her warm blankets and slowly fell into the chambers of sleep.

…

Several hours had pass since her sister read to her and the child was curled up in a little ball, dreaming about fighting enemy benders.

She was surrounded by the three men, but this didn't worry her at all. Come on, she is the world's third strongest Firebender (1. Daddy and 2. Uncle Zuko) She shot three fireballs at them, taking out two of the men. The final one had jumped in the air, shooting four fireballs of his own. Dodging them, she fired one shot, successfully taking out his leg. He crashed to the ground with a loud thud. She ran to him and just before she could lay the final blow, a loud banging sound echoed throughout the arena. She looked over to her fallen enemy to see he was no longer there. The two unconscious men were also gone. In fear, she ran out of the arena to be met with a shock. The once blue sky had turned into a blood red sea. Sweat formed at her brow; the temperature had sky rocketed. The banging grew louder and louder. Suddenly, giant fireballs fell from the sky. Running in all sorts of directions proved to be futile. In reality, she tossed and turned, kicking her covers off. In her dream, she tripped and fell, crashing onto the unforgiving ground. She rolled onto her back and saw a fireball aimed for her. She let out a scream and just before she was incinerated, her eyes shot open.

Her heart was racing. She let out a relieved sigh _'Thank goodness it was just a dream'._ Konoha sat up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The banging noise was still ringing in her ears. It took her a second to see that the light was on from the other side of her drapes.

'_Hm, that's odd. I don't remember turning on the lights and… why is it so hot in here?_ 'she thought, wiping more sweat from her brow. Crawling to the foot of her bed, she pulled the drapes open. What she saw next would change her life forever.

Her entire bedroom was engulfed in flames.

She stared, frozen in sheer terror. She clutched her throat, the smoke making it impossible to breath. Her body was trembling and desperately she tried to scream, only to realize she couldn't. She felt the entire mansion rock when something crashed against it.

"Wha-What's…. happening..?", she coughed out. Her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. "Please… let this be a… nightmare. This can't be true. This can't be-"

She was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of an explosion. Flying shards of earth and wood fell all around her. Closing her eyes, she shielded her face. She yelled out for her father but no one came. The bottom of her drapes caught fire. Thinking quickly, the toddler pulled them from their chains and threw them in the flames. Without the drapes surrounding her, she could fully see all the damage. A rock was in the center of her room. All of her belonging were burning. Her toys, bookshelf, clothes, photos, everything was destroyed. To make matters worse, within a few minutes the fire will reach her bed, making it impossible to escape.

Another crash knocked her from her feet, making her nearly fall into the flames. She looked up at her ceiling to find she no longer had one. The sky's dark color was marred by the flame's light. Another crash went off. What she saw next made her heart stop. A massive flaming rock was falling right towards her.

Everything happened in slow motion. Every time her heart beat, the rock inched closer and closer. She let out a loud scream, praying that someone would hear her. The door to her room was kicked down. She couldn't see who it was, but they were running towards her. The person jumped into the air and kicked the rock into the wall. The person landed on the bed and shielded Konoha from the flying debris. The girl was picked up by the stranger. Scared,she tried to pull away but instead she was held tighter.

"Konoha don't worry ok? It's me!", said a familiar voice.

"Tsuki!", she cried, relieved that she was alright. "Where's everyone? Are mommy and daddy fighting? Is Sakkora ok? Where's Oma?", she asked in hyper speed.

"Listen, everyone's fine. Right now we're getting out of here."

"Ok"

Jumping off the bed and using her Earthbending, the teen stomped down, launching the two of them in the air and landing on the remaining roof top. Using her free hand, the teen lifted up pieces of earth, using them to repair the hole. A gust of wind hit the girls, causing them to shiver. The two of them looked around and gasped at what they saw. The city of Ba Sing Se was under siege. Almost all of the city was burning; the screams of its inhabitants echoed in the wind. Looking at all the destruction made Tsukino's blood boil. Her body was trembling in rage, her grip around her sister tightened.

"Those….those heartless bastards!", she yelled. Konoha looked up in confusion. "Who are they?"

"The people that did this, they're… they're Firebenders."

Konoha gasped, "Firebenders? I don't get it, aren't all benders united?"

" Yeah but…I heard that there were a few that wanted to take dad out but…..this…this is crazy. To ruin the lives of thousands of so many people is just sick!" the teen yelled.

"Take daddy out? But-

"We can worry about it later. Right now we need to get out of here.", came a voice. The two girls looked and saw a figure standing a few feet away. Konoha's face brightened as she saw who it was.

"Oma!" the four year old yelled. She was so relieved to see her oldest sister.

"Where's Sakkora?" Tsukino asked.

"Don't worry she's right here." Oma said gesturing to her arms. The little four year girl was trembling in her sister's embrace.

"Good. We need to hurry up and leave!" Tsukino said.

"Right!"

Carrying the twin girls, the two sisters ran to the other side of the roof. The entire house was still shaking. The sound of shots being fired was still heard.

'_Tch, if we don't get a move on the house will crash_. _I just hope mom, dad and other reinforcements come quickly. If not-_

"Lookout!"

Oma's thoughts were broken when a fire bomb crashed right in front of her. The force of the crash threw her back, causing her to lose her grip on Sakkora. The toddler fell to the ground next to her sister.

"Sakkora, Oma are you alright!" Tsuki yelled, running towards them.

"Yeah, Sakkora you ok?" The teen asked.

"Y-yes." The child said softly.

"Ok, now we need to get a move on if we don't-

Oma stopped mid-sentence and gasped; the roof was crumbling beneath their feet. Another fire ball hit the mansion. It began to crumble and fall apart. Picking up Sakkora, Oma and Tsukino (who's still holding Konoha) ran for dear life. Just half way across the roof, it gave away. In an attempt to repair the roof, Tsukino used her Earthbending. The attempt was in vain. The four girls fell back to earth, everything slowly fading to black.

A/N: So here's the prologue hope you enjoyed it. See that review button down there. You should click it ^-^! It'll really make me happy!:D


	2. Chapter 1: Decision

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own my own OC.

A/N: Hey everyone! So here's another chapter of "A New Life". Even though we didn't reach our goal of 3 reviews, I really felt like updating. I won't lie though, it's a bit discouraging but oh well. Hopefully with this chapter, we can get 3 reviews. Well, on with the story!

Note: There is a minor time skip between the prologue and this chapter.

"Talking", _'Thinking'_

"A New Life"

Part 1: Broken and Lost

Chapter 1: Decision

_1 week later_….

"This is absolutely absurd! Never in the history of Konohagakure has the Hokage done something like this. This is unheard of!", yelled Homura.

Village elders Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, sat opposite of the Godaime Hokage and her assistant Shizune. Currently, the four were at a secluded building, away from the public. After being called in for a deliberation by the newly chosen Hokage, the elders had assumed she wanted to discuss the current economic troubles the Leaf was facing. This , however, had left them totally flabbergasted.

"Have you even taken into consideration that their enemy will come looking for them? You do realize that _he _is the one that defeated the Avatar and wipe an entire city of people. Imagine if that kind of threat came to our village. Are you willing to take such a gamble?", questioned Koharu.

Closing her eyes, the Hokage picked up her tea glass and took a sip. Shizune looked on worriedly.

'_This is a tough situation. If they're found here the whole village could be at stake.'_Shizune looked at her master_.'Tsunade-sama, what are you going to do?'_, thought Shizune.

"You haven't even been in office for a month and you expect-

"I'm well aware that this is a very unorthodox decision, but just think of all the good that can come of this. If we don't do this, that madman will have them killed. They are the only ones that can stop him!", Tsunade interrupted.

"And what about the village? We're still recovering from Orochimaru's attack."

" Even with all the atrocities we're facing, our village will still prevail. Their mother was a close friend of mine….if we abandon those children how can we call ourselves human beings let alone ninja?" , she said passionately.

"I sympathize with what you're saying, but the risk is too high. Don't confuse your personal feelings for the wellbeing of the village.", Koharu said sternly. With a defeated sigh, Tsunade sat down. Looking at how upset her master was, Shizune decided to intervene.

"Um, excuse me, but please allow me to say something!"

All three members looked at the dark-haired woman, shocked that she spoke up. Clearing his throat, Homura asked, "A what do you want to attribute to this finished discussion?"

Feeling heat rush to her face, Shizune dropped her head and said quickly, "Forgive me for this but bringing in the two can be a benefit to the village. If we protect them, the people from their land will establish us as allies. As for the risk of invasion, we'll have ANBU monitor the girls. We can have them trained and hopefully in time stop that man before he wipes out other cities.", she finished, taking in a deep breath.

The room was quiet, everyone stunned at the normally quiet woman's outburst. Homura let out an annoyed sigh.

Looking at Tsunade, he questioned, "How do you expect to have them trained and looked after? You as the village Hokage have your own job to take care of." Turning to Shizune, he continued. "As for you, you have your own job as the Hokage's assistant."

He paused and looked at both women. "If neither of you have the time to do either, then who do you expect to do so?"

At that question, a grin was plastered on Tsunade's face. "Don't worry, I already have two ninja in mind. I'm sure they can handle this."

The two elders gave her a questioning look. "And who may they be?"

Taking out a pen and paper, the Sannin wrote down the two names. Peering at the sheet, Shizune gasped. Seeing her reaction just made Tsunade grin even wider. After putting away the pen, Tsunade slid the paper to the other side of the table. Koharu picked it up and glared at the names written down.

"Of all the people in the village, you chose _those _two?"

"Yes, they are the only ones who will truly understand what those girls went through. Not only that, but they're still genin, meaning that they won't be outside the village on mission for too long. Even better, they have the strength of a Chunin if not a Jonin level ninja. They're two of Konoha's finest.

Homura and Koharu exchanged looks. Homura took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Putting them back on, he stared at the sheet of paper. After a few moments of silence, he looked up at Tsunade.

"You're really hell bent on taking them in."Homura sighed. "Do as you please. You are the village _Hokage_ after all." He hissed out. "But mark my words, we will be watching over those girls and if anything happens to the village as a result of your decision, we will bring this entire deliberation to the public eye."

"Then it's a bet."

"Hm, surprising that you'd bet on this. We are aware of your poor gambling skills." Koharu said.

Tsunade just slid back in her chair. "I won't lie, I'm definitely vulnerable when it comes to gambling with money. But, on the lives of others, I never lose!"

Shizune couldn't help but smile at her master's will. Standing up, the two elders proceeded out the door. Just before going out, Homaru stopped in between the door frame. With a glare he said,

"We'll see about that."

After that statement the two left, slamming the door behind them. Shizune collapsed on the couch. Finally, it was over.

"Ah, I can't believe how difficult that was. Somehow, you did it Tsunade-sama." Shizune said cheerfully.

"Don't give all the credit to me, it was almost over before you stepped in. Let's head back to the mansion, we still have to call those two in."

"Hai!"

…..

"Of all the times she could've called us, why did she choose now?! I was just in the middle of ramen feast at Ichiraku!" Naruto complained.

"Stop whining and deal with it. You know it's probably for a mission." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto sighed and mumbled an "I guess". Sasuke had to agree though, it was strange for the Sannin to summon them like this. The two ninja had been out in the field doing their normal sparring session when an ANBU had come and said the Hokage needed them_. 'Normally if we have a mission, an ANBU ninja wouldn't be sent to us. Either I'm overthinking this or this could be important.' ,_thought Sasuke as he and Naruto made it to her office.

Naruto opened the door and was about to give the Godaime hell for interrupting his ramen "date" when he stopped abruptly. Sasuke waked in after and was just as surprised as two ninja were met with the site of the Hokage rocking a small child in her arms. The two genin looked at one another and back at the Hokage."

"Umm, Obaa-san what are you doing?" Naruto asked, scratching his face.

"Well I'm obviously not putting this child to sleep", she said sarcastically.

Naruto growled under his breath and was about to yell when Shizune shushed him.

"Please, don't wake her up. It took a while to get her to sleep."

Naruto blushed and apologized. Sasuke gave the Sannin a questioning look that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"I take it you're wondering why I had you summoned."

The two boys nodded, curious as to what the Hokage wanted.

"Listen up. I'm putting you two on a special mission that'll take years to complete. I've chosen the two of you because I know you can handle such a mission." Tsunade paused to let the information sink in. Naruto looked as excited as ever while Sasuke looked mildly interested.

"I can't believe this. A special mission that'll take years to complete? What is it? Are we fighting ninja in different lands or are we going to war? Tell me!", Naruto yelled, bouncing up and down. His outburst successfully woke up the sleeping child in the Sannin's arms. The little girl looked at the blond ninja and began to cry.

"Great job dope" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

Shizune took the girl from Tsunade and tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

"Sorry." Naruto said sheepishly. He prayed that his outburst wouldn't have him through a wall. He looked at the Hokage and saw her shaking her head.

'_I'm beginning to wonder if I chose the right people', _thought Tsunade with a sigh. Bringing her attention back to the two boys she continued. "At the risk of another outburst, I'll quickly tell you what your mission is. The two of you are in charge of partially raising and training this child and her twin sister."

"…"

Well that knocked the wind out of their sails. There was not response from either boy. The two ninja just stood there, totally baffled. Tsunade stood up and took the girl from Shizune's arms. Thankfully, she had stopped crying. Sitting back down, the Sannin smiled at the two.

"Naruto, Sasuke meet Sakkora."

End of Chapter 1

A/N: What the? Wait, how did Sakkora make it to the Leaf? And where's Konoha? What happened to the rest of their family? Some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter of "A New Life". Be sure to leave a review and tell me if I used the Japanese names correctly. See you at the next chapter. Bye!


	3. Chapter 2: Revelation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I DO own Sakkora and Konoha.

A/N: Wow, I got such a great response from you guys! Thank you so much for reading. We're almost at three reviews so keep it up. I've been updating as much as I can (Thank you Spring Break!). I plan on updating at least 2 more times before I go back to school. Once school starts up again, I'll only be able to update once, maybe twice a week. Expect to see new chapters on Fridays or Saturdays. Sorry, but regents and finals are coming up along with my dance recital. Don't be surprised if I can't update some weeks. Well, on with the new chapter!

*Thank you **Exalted Demi-Soul** for reviewing and **YGONaruFan** for adding this to your favorites.*

"Talking", _'Thinking' _

"A New Life"

Part 1: Broken and Lost

Chapter 2: Revelation

"This has to be a joke right?", asked an annoyed Sasuke.

"Sorry, but no. I wouldn't joke around about something like this. Even though this doesn't sound like a mission of your stature, I've chosen you too for a specific reason.", Tsunade explained.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the Godaime curiously. "And…. what may that be?"

She didn't answer. Sitting Sakkora on her desk, the Sannin stood up, walked to Shizune and whispered something in her ear. Nodding her head, the dark-haired woman excused herself, saying she'd see them later. The office went silent after she left. Tsunade stood at the window, looking at a group of kids playing ninja with a forlorn look on her face. The two genin looked at her, wondering what she could be thinking. Turning around, she said abruptly, "How about we go visit someone."

"Huh? But Obaa-san, what about the reason?", demanded Naruto.

"I'll explain everything when we get there. Sakkora, do you want to come?"

The toddler shook her head yes and lifted her arms, obviously wanting to be carried. Smiling at the girl, Tsunade picked her up and began walking out the door. The genin remained stationary, waiting for an answer. Noticing that the two boys weren't following, she turned around with an annoyed look. "The two of you can start walking now.", she ordered. Reluctantly, they followed.

…..

They were walking on the streets of Konohagakure for a good 10 minutes. It was a beautiful spring day. The streets of Konoha were bustling with people going to and fro. The smell of food filled the air as shops opened up for lunch, resentfully reminding Naruto how hungry he was. Merchants were pushing carts of various items such as toys, spices, and books. Walking ahead, Tsunade was introducing Sakkora to the village people and pointing out tourist sites, including the Hokage Monument. Lagging behind, Naruto and Sasuke watched the pair.

"I don't think that kid is from the village. If she was, Obaa-san wouldn't need to show her everything. I haven't even seen her before." Naruto pointed out.

"I figured as much.", answered Sasuke.

"I just don't get it. Why does she want us to take care of two kids?", wondered the blond.

"Don't ask me. I don't get it either." replied the Uchiha bluntly.

Naruto sighed. "I dunno… it's just bugging me."

After walking for another 5 minutes, the boys found themselves being led to the village hospital. After going inside, Tsunade walked ahead to the secretary, leaving the child with Naruto and Sasuke. The Sannin told the three to wait until she came back. Going away from the two, Sakkora sat a few seats away. She didn't say anything at all. She was caught staring at them a few times, but she'd put her head down when they noticed.

Sakkora was a small child. She had tanned brown skin and and dark brown hair that stopped just below her jaw line. Her rosy cheeks were a little pudgy and she had bright blue eyes identical to Naruto's. She wore a white shirt with a purple cat design in the middle and a dark pink skirt with light pink shoes. After waiting a few minutes, Naruto became impatient.

"Who are we supposed to visit at a hospital anyway?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. His lack of food was making him irritable.

"M-my sister.", came a barely audible voice. The boys turned to see Sakkora looking at them.

"Your sister?", Sasuke asked.

Looking down, the toddler rubbed her arms. She didn't reply for a while, instead she just swung her legs back and forth in her seat. She looked like she was about to cry.

"She got hurt." , she finally said with a tear running down her cheek. Naruto gave her a sympathetic look. He stood up and walked over to the child. Right in front of her, he got on his knee and tried to comfort her with soothing words.

"Hey it's ok. I'm sure your sister will be fine. Just stay positive. I don't think she'll be happy to know you're crying.", he said, flashing her his trademark smile. The girl looked at him. Wiping her tears, she offered a small smile of her own.

Sasuke just watched the pair and inwardly smirked. _'Hmph, not bad dope.'_

"Looks like you made a new friend Sakkora.", said Tsunade, who just came back.

Noticing the older woman, the child jumped out of her seat and hugged the Godaime's leg.

"Alright, let's go."

Picking up the toddler, the group began walking to their new destination.

…..

Currently, the four were walking in an unfamiliar part of the hospital. They had gone down an elevator to the hospital's basement. The walls were a dirty brown color, with pipes running along them. Cob webs and dust filled the air. The area was poorly lit; the remaining lights flickering on and off. There were spare rooms, though they were only filled with extra equipment such as monitors and beds. It seemed as if no one was here. No nurses, patients, or doctors. Frankly, the only living things in there were the group, and some spiders. The Sannin continued walking until she hit a wall. "We're here."

The boys looked at her as if she was crazy.

"This is just a brick wall.", Sasuke said, stating the obvious.

"I'm aware of that. Just look and see.", the Hokage replied. Flowing her chakra to her hand, she placed it on the wall. To the genin's surprise, a seal appeared. Taking a deep breath, she began preforming multiple hand signs. "Release!", she yelled before smashing her palm against the wall. The seal became undone and suddenly, the wall was replaced with another hallway.

"I placed a jutsu on this area so no enemies can get to her.", Tsunade explained.

"You mean Sakkora's sister?", asked Naruto. He was answered with a nod. The hallway looked like the other hallways on the upper floor. Instead of muddy colored wall, they were white and clear of any cob webs. At the end of the hall stood two ANBU. Seeing the Hokage and her guests, they stepped aside and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Opening the door, the group walked into a large hospital room. The room had four other ANBU ninja surrounding a bed. Curtains were around it, shielding the patient from anyone's view.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Fancy seeing you here.", came a voice.

The boys turned to see the infamous copy-ninja Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi-sensai! What are you doing here?", Naruto asked in surprise.

"I'm here on patrol.", he said, smiling from inside his mask.

"Kakashi, how is she?", Tsunade stepped in.

"Obaa-san…", came the weak voice of a child, who eerily sounded like Sakkora. Tsunade's eyes widened and quickly she moved to the bed, pushing the curtains open. Lying on there was little girl. Her left leg was lifted up in the air, covered in bandages. She was hooked up to a monitor. Though Sakkora was her twin, her condition made her look different. Her skin was pale in comparison and her blue eyes had lost all most all their color, making them a greyish blue. Tsunade placed a hand on her forehead and frowned. She had a fever.

"Konoha, are you feeling better?"

She nodded her head weakly. She tried to sit up, but fell back because of the pain. Sakkora ran to her bed and tried to get on. Seeing her difficulty, Tsunade picked her up and placed her next to her sister. Konoha tried to offer her a smile, but her pain was blatantly obvious. Seeing how weak she was, Sakkora burst into tears and hugged her sister. The scene was watched by the ninja in the room. Naruto could've sworn he saw a tear stream down the Sannin's face.

"Sakkora, Konoha would you mind if I stepped out for a moment? I need to talk with these two.", she said, motioning to Naruto and Sasuke.

With her sister still crying, Konoha replied for the both of them. "No, it's fine Obaa-san. Hurry back.", she said with a smile.

Tsunade looked at the two with a pained expression. With her head down, Tsunade called Naruto and Sasuke over. "Come. You wanted me to explain your mission, right?"

The two nodded.

"Kakashi come along with us."

"Yes ma'am."

The Sannin led them back into the hallway. The Sannin had sighed, seemingly having trouble forming her words. They waited patiently, knowing that this was very painful for the Godaime. Finally, she began.

"As ninja, we're taught that horrible things will occur in our world, even to the best to the of people. Tragedies don't have age limits; they'll happen to the young and old. The two of you should know that best of all. In this case, it happened to two young girls. Those children…. they didn't deserve to have what happened to them."

She lifted her hand to her forehead and shook her head. Sasuke noticed that even Kakashi had a grim expression on his face.

"W-what happened?", Naruto asked, his hands shaking.

"Before I tell you that, you need to know who they are. The child in the hospital bed is Konoha and her younger twin is Sakkora. They are the daughters of the Avatar."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Did you say the Avatar?"

Tsunade nodded her head.

Naruto looked at the pair, completely confused. "The Avatar? Who and what is that?"

"The Avatar was the world's savior before your time and mine. The Avatar is the divine spiritual entity of the world and is continuously reborn and reincarnated in a human form. He has the ability to control, or bend the earth's four main elements: water, earth, fire, and air. Normally, a human can't bend all four elements. Thirty years ago, the world was under siege from the Fire Nation or what would later be the Land of Fire. Their leader, Fire Lord Ozai, was a powerful Firebender that wanted control over the world. At that time, Avatar Aang was around the same age as you two. Along with his group of friends, he was able to take away Ozai's bending ability and restore order to the world.", Kakashi explained.

"Wow, he sounds amazing.", Naruto said in awe.

"Yes… he _was_ amazing."

"Was?", Naruto asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes. The Avatar, his wife, and two older daughters were slaughtered, leaving the twins as the only survivors."

End of chapter 2.

A/N: Wow. I can't believe it. What are Sasuke's and Naruto's thoughts? How did Sakkora and Konoha make it to Konohagakure ? More importantly, who slaughtered their family? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter of "A New Life". Be sure to review and list any of your theories in the review section. Bye!


	4. Chapter 3: Answer

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I've had a pretty crappy week. For one I lost a 120$ textbook, sprained my ankle, embarrassed myself in front of my crush, had my Varsity Badminton game canceled, and had many arguments with my mother. Oh well, let me stop complaining to you. I'm really happy with all the views I'm getting. I'm also happy with the reviews. By the way,thanks for the great feedback for my new story "For You". I plan on making a sequel so don't worry.

By the way, to my Guest reviewer, thanks! I didn't take it personally at all. I get what you're saying, but I never did say Naruto and Sasuke said yes. They're willing to listen to what Tsunade has to say first. It's my fault for not being totally clear. You'll hear their answer in this chapter.

*Thank you to **Exalted Demi-Soul** and my **Guest reviewer** for the review. Thank you YGONaruFan for adding this to your favorites.*

WARNING: Graphic descriptions of dead bodies and large amounts of blood ahead. Don't like it, skip to the end of the flashback. You HAVE been warned.

"Talking", _'Thinking', Flashback_

"A New Life"

Part 1: Broken and Lost

Chapter 3: The Answer

It was as if the air was sucked out of the room. Nothing was said, the news slowly soaking in. The Genin stared at the two elite ninja, completely flabbergasted. It just couldn't be possible. The most powerful bender in the world was…dead?

"He's…" , Naruto rasped, his voice shaking. He was answered with a grim nod from Kakashi. The Jounin cleared his throat and spoke.

"We received an urgent distress message from the Avatar. Ba Sing Se, the city where he and his family were residing, was under attack. Along with me, a group of ANBU went in to provide assistance but… ", his voiced dyed down and he lowered his head, "…we got there too late."

_Flashback _

_Kakashi and his group stood atop the hill side, horrified by what they saw….or better yet what they didn't see. There were no building, homes, trees, nothing. There was only ash and piles of dead bodies in front of what remained of the Great Wall. Not a living thing was in sight. The Jonin narrowed his eyes. Turning around to face his ANBU squad of 12, he gave his orders. _

"_We need to survey the land for any survivors. We'll all go in groups of three, each group consisting of three fighters and one medic to care for any injured." he paused and turned his head to the first group. "You four will head to the northern part of the city", he turned to the second group, "you'll go to the southern end and the third will go to the east. I'll head to the Avatar's palace on my own._

_All of them nodded. _

"_All of you are to be on your guard at all times. The enemy could still be out there. If you encounter any, contact your group immediately. Do not engage them alone. Look for evidence to return to the village, anything that'll help us find out who did this. We meet back here in forty minutes, with or without anything or anyone. Understand?" he asked firmly. _

"_Yes sir!" they yelled before going off. _

_Standing alone, Kakashi looked across the horizon. The destruction he saw was horrific. The thought of this happening to his village made his blood boil. He clenched his fist and pulled his headband up, revealing his Sharingan eye. He jumped off the hill and ran into the city. _

'_Let's go!' _

…_. _

The pile of bodies at the Great Wall looked like nothing compared to the hundreds of thousands of bodies in the streets. Kakashi walked slowly, prepared for anyone to jump out at him. Thankfully he knew his way around the city due to a previous trip here. He was relatively close to the palace. The area where he was at had a great deal of damage. Giant burnt rocks had crashed and burned everything. Millions of brick and glass pieces had littered the ground. He had to be careful. He learned the hard way that bodies were underneath them. He had been walking for a great deal of time and yet, he hadn't seen any enemy. Even worse, there were no signs survivors. One thing did jump out at him though. He found five….now six abandoned tanks lined up side by side. Kakashi walked up to one. It was absolutely massive; the entire thing was made of titanium. Jumping to the top, Kakashi tried to open the lid. He frowned.

'_It's locked.'_

_Just as he jumped off and began walking on his way, something caught his eye. Walking to its front, he ripped off a large piece of cloth that was attached to its hull. It was attached to the five others as well. Looking at it closer, he noticed a symbol. What he saw made his eyes widen. _

'_It's a Fire navy insignia. But that means…' _

_His thoughts were cut off by a sound. It was faint, but he was sure he heard someone speak. It couldn't have been one of his men; the tone of voice was too high and he was sure they were too far away for him to hear them. _

'_Maybe it's a survivor.' he wondered. 'Or an enemy.'_

_Judging by where he heard it, he'd have to continue going west, which was in the direction of the palace. He placed the cloth in his pouch and he continued on. _

…

In another twenty minutes he'd have to head back to the hilltop to regroup. Kakashi hoped they found more evidence. He had been walking for a little while and finally, approached a large gate. Realizing where he was, he stopped walking.

'_I'm here.' Kakashi surveyed the palace. Only half of it remained standing. The once beautiful front gardens were burned to ashes, must like the rest of the city. He placed a hand on the gate. The second his hand made contact, it came tumbling down. The Jonin shook his head and walked up to the palace's remains._

_He made sure not to go inside. The remaining half looked too unstable for the Jonin's taste. He did, however, investigate the half that was destroyed. With a kunai in tow, he cautiously walked around. There was still a possibility that an enemy was lurking. With finesse only a Jonin could have, he maneuvered through the broken pieces of glass, wood, and bricks. He found six massive rocks, the same ones that he found in the city. He didn't see any tanks though. One rock, however, had caught his eye. It was 50 meters to his left and pretty close to the vertical half of the palace, much to his discomfort. The dawn's light reflected off of it. This was strange because the light never reflected off other rocks and it seemed like a substance had gotten all over it. _

_Kakashi's eyes narrowed. 'I prefer not to go there but…' his eyes zeroed in on the reflection, '...it seems like something's there.' _

_With extreme caution, he proceeded to rock. Personal items were scattered everywhere. Clothes, books, jewelry, you name it; it was all there. As he moved closer to rock, Kakashi noticed something was underneath it. At first he presumed it was an article of clothing, but with each step he took it became clearer and clearer it was not._

_ It was a dead body._

_ She was lying in a pool of blood. The lower half of her body up to the small of her back was crushed. A clear slash wound ran from her back to her neck, nearly severing it. Her long black hair prevented Kakashi from seeing her face. __He knelt down and touched her hand. It was cold. She had obviously been dead for quite some time. Taking a deep breath, he removed her hair from her face. _

_He had never regretted anything so much. He almost fell back on his heels, his body shaking with rage. _

_She was the eldest daughter of the Avatar, Oma. What disturbed him the most was the signature of a person craved into her cheek. It was a name he was very familiar with._

'_How did he... '_

_His eyes shot up when heard another sound. Someone was running away. Tightening his grip on his kunai, the Jonin began pursuit. _

"_Get back here!", he yelled. He was catching up to them quickly. At any rate, he'll….wait. The footsteps stopped. Coming to a halt, the Jonin yelled out._"_The you better come out! Don't make me-"_

_His eyes widened as he finally surveyed the area. How did he not notice? Two more bodies were sprawled across the yard. They were on either side of him, about 100 meters apart. He walked to the body at his left. She was lying face up, her grey eyes wide open. Her throat was slit; the previously gushing blood was now dried and cracked. Just like her sister, a slash wound ran from her stomach to her neck, nearly severing it. The killer's signature was craved on her forehead. Kakashi knelt down and closed her eyes saddened by the loss of the two girls._

'_The Avatar's daughter…Tsukino.' he thought, turning his head toward the second body. 'Than that must be…' _

_He got up and walked towards it. Katara was in front of a tall grey rock that was used for decoration in the back garden. It was strange though. This entire area was undisturbed. The flowers were still alive and well and the birds were chirping and flying about. The sounds of a little waterfall echoed in the wind, giving the post war zone an eerily calm feel. _

_Standing over her, Kakashi could see the full scale of the damage. Her beautiful white kimono was stained with red. Unlike her daughters, her corpse lacked a slash wound or a signature. Instead, a sword was lodged in her chest._

'_It looks like she put up a good fight.' Kakashi thought, referring to the burn marks on her left arm and the slightly burned ground. Something deeply bothered Kakashi. He had found his wife and two of his kids but the Avatar remained to be unseen. Also, what happened to his two youngest children? Were they killed too? Or were they captured? _

_The Jonin's eyes went to the sword. Thinking it'd be a good idea to bring back for forensic evidence, he laid a hand on the hilt and was about to pull it out until, _"_STOP!" yelled a voice. A little girl ran from behind the rock and stood in between the body and Kakashi. "Don't touch her." she said with tears in her eyes._

_The Jonin immediately recognized the girl. She was the Avatar's youngest child, Sakkora. She was the spitting image of her dead mother. Her hair was ruffled and dirty, much like the rest of her body. There was a little bit of blood on her cheek and the right sleeve of her pajamas was ripped off. _

_Kakashi's eyes softened. _"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb her." he apologized. He smiled and lifted up a hand, but she immediately cringed and lifted up her arms in defense. She looked utterly terrified._

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." he said gently. The girl opened her eyes and slowly brought her arms down. She looked at him for a long time with a thoughtful expression on her face, seemingly trying to decide something. After much thought, she took the Jonin's hand and led him into the garden. _

…_._

_He was able to see the full scale of its beauty. A giant lake rested in the middle, Sakura petals floating on its surface. Lilies, Tulips, Roses, and Daisies were everywhere. Tall trees laid about, being a home to many little animals. It was a magnificent view and all, but where was she leading him? The girl hadn't said a word. They had turned left, going beyond the lake and headed towards the back end of the garden and up a small hill. The duo approached what used to be a field of white and red Poppies. Kakashi's breath hitched in his throat._

_Burned into the field was a signature, the same one carved on the sisters' faces. He looked down at the girl, who looked back at him. _

_She simply nodded, answering his unspoken question, and continued down the grassy hill. Hidden thorn bushes and vines made it difficult to maneuver, forcing the Jonin to have to carry the toddler. After a few minutes of walking, she pointed to a clearing up north._

"_We have to hurry." She tugged on his sleeve, an impatient expression gracing her face._

_The Jonin increased his pace to a run. He had no idea what lied ahead, but the urgency in her voice told him to get a move on. As he came closer to the clearing, the form of a body came into view. She was lying on her side; her body shaking violently with every breath she took. The toddler jumped out of Kakashi's arms and ran to her sister. __She repeatedly shook her, trying to wake her up._

"_Konoha! Konoha! Please get up." she cried._

"_Let me see her." _

_The toddler moved aside and watched as the Jonin inspected her sister. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. The toddler was unconscious. Her breathing was very rapid and irregular. Touching her forehead, the Jonin noted that she had a fever. He concluded that she had passed out and just gotten sick, but that thought changed when he saw her leg. It was a terrifying sight. The left limb was totally bent backwards. It was a dark shade of purple and was extremely swollen. _

"_How did this happen?" the Jonin interrogated. _

"_We were attacked. Konoha…she pushed me out of the way and got hit. when she was on the ground, he stomped on her leg and…" she began to cry uncontrollably. _

"_You don't have to continue." he said gently. A lot of time had gone by since his departure. Soon, he'd have to join his group. Kakashi picked up Konoha and put her on his shoulders._

"_The two of you can't stay here alone. Along with me, a group of others came here to look for survivers. We're going to take you back to our village to get you some help." he explained. _

"_But what about daddy?" she asked with wide eyes. _

_Kakashi lowered his head. There were no signs of the Avatar. Giving her an honest answer, he said,_

_ "I don't know…." _

End of Flashback

"I eventually met back up with the group. They didn't find any enemy but…."

"But what?" Sasuke asked.

"…they did find something…or better yet someone. They traveled to the center of the city. There, stood a statue of the Avatar holding his staff. The group said they had noticed something on top of it. When they went to get a closer look… they found the decapitated head of the Avatar, the same signature sketched on his forehead." he finished, turning his head in shame.

"But wait, you said this was the signature of the person who did this. Who is he?" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade and Kakashi looked at one another. Clearing her throat, she answered.

"The person that did this was none other than Firelord Ozai."

Both boys stood there completely shocked.

"You told us that he lost his bending, so how could he do this?" Sasuke questioned.

Tsunade just sighed. "We don't know. Somehow he broke out of prison and somehow he got his bending back. We believe he got help from an outside source but we're unsure of that too."

"And you expect us to take care of those two kids?"

"I already gave you my reason as to why I chose you two. I understand that you both have your own ambitions but doing this shouldn't affect them. All I'm asking is for you to watch over them and to eventually train them. Will you do it?" the Godaime implored.

The two Genin looked at each other. Taking care of two kids was a daunting task. Sure they can provide for themselves, but they had little to no experience taking care of another person.

Naruto rocked back and forth on his toes. He was torn. He didn't want to be burdened with the responsibility of taking care of another but, he knows what it's like to grow up without anyone. Visions of his child flashed through his head. Being alone was the worst thing ever but… when one person finally acknowledged him, it made all the difference. If he did this, maybe he could make a difference for them.

Coming to a resolve, he shouted, "I'll do it!"

Tsunade and Kakashi smiled. They had a feeling persuading Naruto wouldn't be too difficult. Now, only Sasuke was left. His eyes were closed; obviously he was thinking hard about it. He sympathized with their situation but, watching over a kid would set back his own plans. But… deep inside he wanted to help.

After thinking on it for a good while, Sasuke let out a deep annoyed sigh. He was nowhere near as enthusiastic as Naruto, but he said,

"Fine, I'll do it."

Tsunade let out a relieved sigh.

"Alright, your mission starts now!"

End of Chapter 3

I know it's not my best chapter so sorry. Things have been going on for a while. Anyway, tell what you thought. Bye!


End file.
